Dragon Ball Z Infinity/A New Visitor! (episode)
Transcript Scene opens up with the Four-Star Ball high in the blue sky before changing into the sun. The scene then pans down to a tractor moving across a farmfield. It's then shown that Goku is the driver of the tractor. He begins thinking to himself. Goku: 'Man, I could really go for some training right about now. Wonder if Vegeta is free. Maybe we could spar together. ''Goku being lost in thought nearly causes him to crash into a boulder as he comedically tries to steer the vehicle around. As he steers clear of the boulder, a purple alien then teleports in front of the tractor. The alien's eyes bulges out of his head in a cartoonish manner as Goku tries to get out of the way. Although, Goku ends up running the purple alien over painfully. Bones could be heard cracking. Goku jumps out of the tractor and runs over to the trampled alien. '''Goku: OH NO! I'M SO SORRY! Wait a minute... Goku sensed a great power in the alien and recognized his apparel. He gasps and points a finger at the alien. Goku: You're a Yardrat! The alien slowly got back up and cracked his back into place. '' 'Yardrat Alien:' Yeah, I'm a Yardrat. Jeez man, didn't anybody teach you how to drive a vehicle? '''Goku: '''Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Since I can fly, I never really needed to know how to drive. Sorry. ''The Yardrat was fully up now and looked at Goku. He smiled. '' '''Goku:' Um, do I know you? Yardrat Alien: You probably don't know me, but I definitely know you. You're Son Goku. The Saiyan that crashed down onto our planet years ago. Goku: Yeah! You guys taught me how to do Instant Transmission . Can't thank you enough for how useful the technique is. Yardrat Alien: I should be thanking you. I mean, not for you running me over with that dumb tractor, but for inspiring me. For the short amount of time that you were on Yardrat, I have never seen such a fervent martial artist. Not to mention that you besting that tyrant, Frieza . Goku: Wow. I don't know what to say. Yardrat Alien: Actions speak louder than words. You don't have to say anything. Goku: Oh, ok. Wanna fight? Yardrat Alien: '''What? No! You would destroy me. And besides, that's not what I came here for. '''Goku: '''Aw man. Well, what did you come here for then? '''Yardrat Alien: '''I came to ask for your hand in something very dear to me. '''Goku: '''You want to marry me? '''Ramon: '''No no no! I uh... forgive my manners. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ramon, son of Yamon. '''Goku: '''Oh, that will be easy to remember. I can just think of ramon noodles to remember your name. ''Goku's stomach 'began to grumble. He was hungry and ready to eat. 'Goku: '''Now thinking about it, I could go for something to eat. '''Ramon: '''Oh splendid! I can just tell you why I came here while we feast. You do have a place in mind, correct? '''Goku: '''I sure do. Come on! ''The two of them set off for home as the scene pans out back to the view of the sun before fading out. '' ''The next scene fades in at Goku & Chi-Chi's Residence. The scene then zooms in on a nearby tree. Goten pops his head out of the tree with an apple in his hand. Now zoomed in on his face, Goten is scrumptiously enjoying his apple when a friendly monkey pops out of the tree beside him. '' '''Goten: '''Hi there! Want a bite? ''The monkey examines the apple thoroughly and extends a hand towards it. Then suddenly, the monkey takes the apple and runs off with the delectable fruit. 'Goten: '''Hey! That's mine! ''Goten and the monkey then engage in a hysterical chase of each other starting from the tree and then down onto the ground. The chase comes to an end when the monkey bumps into Goku's left boot and is subsequently picked up by him. Goten catches up to the monkey and stands in front of his father and Ramon. '' '''Goten: '''Thanks Dad. ''The busted monkey hands Goten back the apple before Goku puts it back on the ground for it to run back to the tree. '' '''Goku: '''No problem, son. '''Ramon: '''Goku's second son, Goten. It is an honor to meet you. My name is Ramon. I'm a friend of your Dad's. '''Goten: '''Cool! Nice to meet you too! '''Goku: '''Alright, I'll tell Chi-Chi that we're ready to dig in. ''Goku enters the house while Goten and Ramon stay outside. Goku finds his wife Chi-Chi washing the dishes. She turns around at the sound of Goku's footsteps. 'Chi-Chi: '''Oh there you are my Goku. Don't worry, I've already prepared lunch for you and Goten. '''Goku: '''Thanks Chi-Chi, you're the best. ''Chi-Chi smiles and turns back around to finish washing the dishes. Goku scratches the back of his head in hesitation. 'Goku: '''Uh, Chi-Chi. '''Chi-Chi: '''Yes, Goku? ''Goku puts his two index fingers together. 'Goku: '''Would you mind cooking a bit more food? Just for one more guest. '''Chi-Chi: '''What do you mean "just for one more guest"? I already have to cook so much dang food just to accommodate you! And now you want me to cook even more? ''Goku takes a step back while Chi-Chi takes a step forward. 'Goku: '''Please Chi-Chi? '''Chi-Chi: '''No! When you have to cook food fit for five people just for one person, it's exhausting! Share your food with your guest. '''Goku: '''But Chi-Chi. ''Chi-Chi's head grows five times its size and looms over the small Goku with a fiery backdrop. '' '''Chi-Chi: '''SHARE YOUR FOOD WITH YOUR GUEST! '''Goku: '''Ok! Ok! ''The scene returned back to the kitchen with Chi-Chi tending to the dishes while a despondent Goku leaves the kitchen. The scene then transitions to a caterpillar on a blade of grass drinking a drop of water. The caterpillar makes its way off the blade of grass in the opposite direction of a loud noise. Panning out, it's revealed that the loud noise is just the moving of a wooden table chock full of food outside. Goku and Goten immediately sat themselves down while Ramon stayed up just marveling at the abundance of food. '' '''Ramon: '''Are more people coming over to your residence? '''Goten: '''Nope, it's just us. ''Goku and Goten closed their eyes and put their hands together in a praying gesture. 'Goku & Goten in unison: '''Thank you for the grub. ''Goten dug into his food, but when Goku reached for a drumstick, Chi-Chi slapped his hand. 'Chi-Chi: '''That's for your guest. '''Ramon: '''No no, it's quite alright he can have it. '''Chi-Chi: '''I insist. ''Before Ramon could utter another word, Chi-Chi already left a space for him to sit, and she wasn't moving until he sat down. Ramon took the hint and sat down where Chi-Chi gestured. Goku wasn't allowed to have the drumsticks, burgers, or lobster. That was all for Ramon. Goten was already halfway through his pasta. Goku decided to partake in some pasta and red pea soup. Ramon took things slow and partook in some bread rolls. 'Ramon: '''So where's your other son? ''Goku's mouth area was covered in a mix of pasta and soup when he answered. 'Goku: 'Gohan? He's probably out doing stunts for a film. He doesn't live here anymore. Hasn't for a few years now. 'Chi-Chi: '''So why the sudden visit now, Ramon is it? '''Ramon: '''Yep, Ramon. I've come here because I need your husband's services as well as a few others for something very important. ''Goku was now ripping through a chicken sandwich while Goten was finishing his macaroni & cheese. 'Goku: '''What is it? '''Ramon: '''There's a mystical relic containing unfathomable power that was recently discovered by our scientists, ironically enough. '''Goku: '''What is this relic? ''Ramon looked at Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten before answering. 'Ramon: '''It's called the Infinity Sword. '''Goten: '''Woah... the Infinity Sword? That sounds awesome! '''Ramon: '''According to the mythology, it is indeed an awesome weapon to behold. It's said one who wields all five parts of the sword will inherit the power of the Gods. ''This made Goku think about Shin, Beerus, Whis, and Zen-Oh. Then, he thought about how there are "parts" to the sword. 'Goku: '''The parts need to be put together to use the sword? '''Ramon: '''Simply put, yes. '''Goku: '''Huh, sounds a lot like going on a hunt for the Dragon Balls. '''Ramon: '''Dragon Balls? '''Goten: '''Oh yeah, they're these things that can grant a person basically any wish that they want if they collect all seven of them. '''Ramon: '''Are you serious!? Well let's go and collect these Dragon Balls then! ''Goten let out a sigh of satisfaction after finishing his food and Goku followed suit shortly after. Chi-Chi was content with pasta, some bread rolls, and ice tea. '' '''Goku: '''We can't. '''Ramon: '''Why not!? '''Goku: '''After someone uses them, they can't be used again for a year. It hasn't been a year yet since they've last been used. '''Ramon: '''Blasted. Anyways as I was saying, our scientists have found a piece of the sword, but couldn't find any other pieces on our planet. ''The scene then switches to a montage of Yardrats searching through caves, volcanoes, oceans, and far across their planet for the parts of the sword. Ramon continues talking as the montage plays. '' '''Ramon: '''Alas, we couldn't find anything. So we theorized that they are laiden across the galaxy and our planet just so happened to be one of the planets that had a piece. The problem is that our planet is not home to many strong fighters and we fear the dangers we could encounter in going to these other worlds would be far too great alone. ''Now it switches from the montage to a team of scientists talking about which planet houses the strongest warriors of the universe and designating Earth as that planet. They then send Ramon to the Blue Planet. Ramon is still talking to Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten while all of this happens. '' '''Ramon: '''So as the strongest fighter of the planet, I was sent to come here to gather a team of strong warriors to sucessfully fulfill our endeavour. And I humbly ask that you and five others like you come with me. ''The scene fades back to Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Ramon with the table filled with devoured food. '' '''Goku: '''I'm always up for an adventure! Especially if there's a chance that there will be fighting involved. '''Chi-Chi: '''Heck no! Goku, you've already spent enough time away training with that purple cat and weird foodie! You're not going! '''Ramon: '''Everybody who lends their support to me will be paid a very handsome monetary reward. You will never have to tend that farm again if you come with me. That's for sure. ''Chi-Chi's pupils then changed into elated dollar signs for a couple seconds before reverting back. 'Chi-Chi: '''You know what Goku? You can go. You can definitely go. '''Goku: '''Great! I'm in then! '''Ramon: '''Stupendous! '''Goten: '''Can I go, Mom? '''Chi-Chi: '''No. ''Goku and Ramon got up from the table and did a few stretches before getting ready to go. '' '''Goku: '''You're familiar with the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, right? '''Ramon: '''Oh how I've heard the stories. '''Vegeta: '''Well, you're about to meet him. ''Goku and Ramon power up and then fly upwards in direction of Capsule Corporation. The episode ends with Goku and Ramon flying off laughing. '' '''Narrator: '''Yardrat's finest, Ramon, has come to Earth looking for Goku and his friend's help in finding the Infinity Sword. But just how much power does this sword have? Will Goku and Ramon find the help they need to find this sword in time? Find out in the next episode of ''Dragon Ball Z Infinity! Category:Subpages Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Dragon Ball Z Infinity Episodes